


Omega Growth Spurt

by SterekFangirl



Series: Young Sterek Love [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Omega, Derek loves Stiles' hips, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Possessive Derek, Young Love, loving Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Stiles has what is called an 'Omega growth spurt'. Shopping and needy alpha ensues.





	Omega Growth Spurt

It was eighth grade when Stiles got what was called his ‘Omega growth spurt’. He didn’t gain much height wise, but other than that, he matured quick. Derek’s favortite part was his little mate’s adorable hips, finally filling out his jeans. Actually, they more than filled them out.   
Derek was sitting on his Omega’s bed, legs crossed and listening as his little mate ranted from his closet. “Der! None of my jeans fit right!” His mate complained, throwing jeans about and flopping onto the bed, curling into Derek.   
“Why? Are you loosing weight again?” He asked Stiles worriedly. His little Omega had the hardest time keeping weight on. Stiles had been underweight since they first met, but it got worse as he got older, his metabolism working double what it should for one his name.   
“No, my hips don’t fiiiiiit,” Stiles whined pathetically, nuzzling into Derek’s thigh as he rested against it. Derek fought to hold back a chuckle.   
“Oh really? And why is that hmm?” Derek teased, palming at said hips. He’d always loved his little mate’s hips, but now they filled the palms of his hands and he couldn’t stop himself, he just loved them too much.   
“I’m not saying it,” Stiles muttered, pouting and snarling playfully at the Alpha.   
Derek sighed. “We’ll just have to get you new ones then, huh?” He asked, rubbing a hand down his mate’s back as said Omega huffed into his thigh, the warm breath tickling the skin, even through the thick denim that covered it. He laughed and smoothed his hand over Stiles’ lower back, just above the swell of his ass. That was another new development Derek happened to love. Not that he’d ever tell Stiles that. No matter that Derek and Stiles were completely legal. Derek, seventeen, was still legal to date Stiles, who was fourteen. Still, he refused to even talk about anything…more, until Stiles went through health class and the sex ed unit, which Derek knew was only in a couple more months.   
Stiles, not yet an official Omega still, was allowed to still be in normal health, and not a specialized Omegan course. So he’d learn about his anatomy from and Alpha or Beta’s point of view. Derek was mildly worried about that. How would Stiles learn about his heat and…stuff, if he wasn’t in an Omega class.   
And that brought up another issue. Because Stiles was a late bloomer with his growth spurt and his crazy low weight and all the stress about his recovering mother, was yet to have his heat. The average age for an Omega heat was 12, and though his scent was picking up, and he’d gotten his first growth spurt, they were sill waiting on his heat. Derek thought of these things as he picked Stiles up off the bed and set him down on his feet in front of the closet.   
Derek knew what his mate should wear and pulled it out. It was a pair of joggers, and a Beacon Hills High Lacrosse shirt that Derek had given to him. The sweatpants was one of the last thing that still fit Stiles well, and Derek had always liked Stiles in the messy, sleepy look. “There, why don’t you change and then we can go to the mall.”   
Honestly, he was thankful he was mated to a male Omega. Stiles never felt like he had to get dressed up to go to the mall, and Derek didn’t have to try and understand makeup and nails. Derek waited on his Omega’s bed as Stiles changed. He grabbed his old red hoodie off the floor and smiled, warmed by the scent that was distinctly DerekandStiles. He huffed contentedly and handed it to Stiles as they left the house.   
Derek and Stiles talked lacrosse, friends, the movie they’d watched last night as they fell asleep, and the band Stiles had recently been obsessed with, All Time Low. “So where do you wanna go first?” Derek asked, wrapping his hand tightly around Stiles as they entered a building filled with Alphas and weres. Stiles led them to an Omega store, that even had Male Omega clothing. They entered the store and Derek sucked in a breath. The scent was overwhelming. The smell of so many Omegas in one place kinda made him dizzy. It was heady and confusing and Derek had to really focus on Stiles to block it all out.   
“We can leave if you need to,” Stiles offered, tightening his hold on Derek.  
“No sweetheart, let’s look around, see if we can find anything, huh?” He guided Stiles further into the store and smiled as Stiles squealed when Derek rested his hand dangerously close to the younger’s little ass. “What size are you?” He asked, looking at the racks of jeans and shirts.   
Stiles eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t know. Up until my growth spurt I was medium in boys.” He huffed. Derek looked at his werefox, slightly concerned for him. A mediums in boy’s in tiny.   
“Well, why don’t we ask for help, they’re bound to be able to help.”   
The clerk at the desk was of great help and determined that Stiles would probably be a size 3C in Omega sizes. The clerk also helped to explain the Omega sizing system. The waist size was 3, and the hips was the second part, C. She explained that it was kind of like the bra sizing system, which, embarrassingly, Derek sorta understood due to having a house full of sisters and a mother.   
There was nothing Derek hated more, than having other Alphas looking at his Omega. Yes, Derek was well aware Stiles was damn fine, he just didn’t want anyone else to know that. He stood protectively behind, Stiles his chest to the boy’s back, thick arms around a thin waist. Derek was content, watching his mate sort through a rack of 3Cs, pleased to actually find his size for once. Derek would comment occasionally, saying whether he liked this or that, if asked. Derek wasn’t one to want to control everything his Omega did, said, or wore. He liked that Stiles had some fire in him, which seemed to have grown throughout his years In the middle school.   
Stiles picked out three pairs that he really liked, and went to try them on, dragging Derek along with him, not that Derek didn’t want to see his mate in those fantastically tight jeans.   
An Alpha walked in, without an Omega, and that made Derek weary. It wasn’t like it was forbidden for an Alpha to come into an Omegan store without an actually Omega, mainly because most Alphas who would were actually mated, and were trying to find a gift for their Omega. Somehow though, he got the feeling that was not the case for this particular Alpha. Derek watched him as he wandered around the store.   
Stiles exited the dressing room in a pair of jeans and Derek sucked in a breath. They weren’t skinny jeans, rather straight actually, but they hugged the boy’s ass and hips and Derek was distracted from watching the Creeper Alpha.   
“Baby,” Derek cooed, standing from where he’d been sitting on a huge cushion and rested his hands on Stiles’ waist. He cupped the boy’s hips and smiled. “Do you like ‘em?” He asked, running his hands from Stiles hips to the top of his mate’s waist.   
“Yeah, they’re comfy and not super loose like my jeans used to be,” Stiles told him, looking up with wide, doe eyes. He looked pleased with it.   
“I like ‘em too,” Derek whispered, running his hands along the curves of his Omega. Stiles blushed and smiled, pleased, preening at the attention. The Alpha gently patted his bum and urged him back into the dressing room to try on the rest of the clothes. He spotted a shirt on a rack and smiled, picking it up, and tossing it over the door. “Try these on too!” He instructed before returning his attention to the Alpha.   
“Derek!” He heard his mate squawk indignantly after a gentle rustle of clothes. He stomped out of the dressing room and out his hands on his hips, clad in new jeans, the t-shirt hanging off him adorably. “Don’t look at me, my Alpha will kill you” was spelled across his chest. The fabric itself looked soft and kind of vintage, the cloth simple and grey, kind of weathered and worn look, the only crisp part of the shirt was the text itself.  
“I love it, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Derek mused happily and rubbed his mate’s arm. “Alright, how many of the jeans do you want?” He asked, and got a guilty little face peering up at him. He answered before Stiles could even ask. “Yes, Sti, you can get them all, as long as we get this sweater too.”   
“Thanks Der!” The Omega yipped excitedly, spinning to get back into his clothes. 

They left the store after paying, Derek’s hand sitting heavily on Stiles’ waist as he chatted about this and that, Derek struggling to focus as Alphas were staring at his beautiful mate. He growled at a Beta who’d bumped into Stiles before they sat down. “Der, you can’t growl at everyone here.” He scolded adorably and nuzzled his Alpha even as they sat.   
“Too many people. Too many Alphas,” Derek spit out, dropping his head to his mate’s shoulder and rubbing himself across the tiny bit of exposed skin.   
“Really, I didn’t notice any of them,” The Omega offered, knowing exactly how to soothe his Omega. Derek rumbled, sufficiently calmed, and nodded though remaining buried in his mate’s neck.   
“My Omega,” Derek huffed. He knew he was slipping into Alpha mode. It was something much more subtle than Omegaspace, though no less powerful.   
“Yeah Sourwolf,” Stiles cooed and stood, pulling Derek up to go and get food. It was while standing in line, Derek still floating in Alpha mode that he said it, did it.   
He pressed himself gently against Stiles’ back and made sure they were flush. He was perfectly able to feel the new swell of his mate’s ass against some…ahem, sensitive areas. He rested his hands on the curve of Stiles’ waist and slip them down until they settled on luscious hips. “I love your hips,” He paused hearing Stiles suck in a breath. “Beautiful Omega hips to match my beautiful Omega.”   
Stiles felt like he was going to cause an earthquake by how violently he shuddered.


End file.
